


Присущность

by Blondunishka



Category: X-Men, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Эрик узнаёт о своём отцовстве не от Пьетро.





	Присущность

Пьетро заглатывает вторую упаковку с шоколадными вафлями, попутно запивая их газировкой, когда на кухню входит Эрик. Максимофф замирает, ощущая, как пузырьки, содержащиеся в переслащенной жидкости, приятно лопаются, распространяя по языку приятное покалывание. Леншерр едва заметно морщится, а Пьетро наконец глотает газировку.

— Чего? — спрашивает он.

— Отвратительные манеры, — коротко извещает его Леншерр.

— Ну так и не смотри, — грубовато отвечает Пьетро, ощущая неясное разочарование, не то от себя самого, не то от реакции Эрика.

— Я всё знаю, — коротко говорит Леншерр, смотря прямо на подростка. Пьетро непонимающе трёт лоб, припоминая собственные проступки, которые мог совершить в отношении отца. Потом до него доходит и он тут же выпаливает: 

— Я не брал твой шлем! Честно, это всё Скотт…

— Не о шлеме. И, кстати, Скотт сдал тебя, так что можешь не врать.

— Вот чёрт, — говорит хмурый Пьетро. — Ладно, я его взял, но я просто посмотреть… В смысле, это же шлем самого Магнето. Чувак, если что, это не повод убивать меня, — добавляет Максимофф, смотря на Леншерра честным открытым взглядом. — И напоминаю, что убийство подростков — вещь не только противозаконная, но и гадкая.

— Прекрати паясничать, Пьетро. Я всё знаю, — Максимофф становится хмурым, недоверчиво смотрит на Леншерра. 

— Кто? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Чарльз. Иногда он может быть довольно навязчивым, — говорит Леншерр и, замечая замешательство мальчишки, добавляет: 

— Скажи спасибо, что он не принудил тебя сделать это, используя силу. 

— Чарльз бы так не сделал.

— Ты многого о нём не знаешь.

— Как и о тебе, — говорит Пьетро, враждебно глядя на Эрика. Леншерра это порядком веселит. 

— Забавно, когда я не знал об этом, ты всё время крутился рядом, только что мне в рот не заглядывал, а теперь молчишь и выглядишь оскорблённым. Как-будто я должен был что-то сделать, но не сделал, — Ртуть хмурится, прикусывает губу. 

— Я думал, это круто.

— Что?

— Что мой отец — это ты, — наконец говорит Пьетро, и они оба вздрагивают от сказанных слов.

— А теперь?

— Ну, это по-прежнему круто, но не так. В смысле, ощущение эйфории… оно ушло. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне?

— Я хотел.

— Первые три дня.

— Да, но… — Пьетро замолкает. — Как бы я должен был это сделать? Как в Звёздных войнах: Люк, я твой отец? Это тупо, чувак, — Эрик морщится от неуместного панибратского обращения.

— Сын.

— Что?

— Там был отец, а здесь сын.

— Одинаково стрёмно, да и смешно.

— Правда смеяться не хочется, — подсказывает Эрик.

— Да, — говорит Пьетро, — смешного в этом ничего нет, поэтому я и не сказал. Да и какая разница, верно? Мне уже не десять, а ты всё равно здесь не надолго. 

— Я имел права знать.

— А я имел право на отца! — не выдерживает Пьетро.

— Вот в чём дело, — Эрик присаживается напротив хмурого подростка и поражается тому, насколько тот похож сейчас на обиженную девицу: хмурое лицо, надутые губы и печальные глаза, осталось для верности слезу пустить. Правда, Леншерр на такое не ведётся. 

— Все мы имеем право на семью, Пьетро, только мир с этим не согласен. Я тоже вырос без родителей.

— Вот только не надо сравнивать. Твоих родителей отняли, а ты ушёл сам.

— Да, но я ушёл от твоей матери. О тебе я не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

Пьетро открывает рот, собираясь что-то возразить, но тут же закрывает его.

— Ну значит всё о'кей, — говорит он несколько разочарованно и мгновенно оказывается у двери, ведущей из кухни. 

— Я закрыл её, как только вошёл, — сообщает Магнето непринуждённо. — У большинства подростков есть привычка сбегать с неудобных разговоров, особенно с родителями. 

Ртуть некоторое время дёргает ручку, а потом оборачивается к Эрику.

— Будешь пытать? — на всякий случай спрашивает он.

— Зачем мне это?

— Ну не знаю, ты вроде как не совсем нормальный, — говорит Максимофф, крутя пальцем у виска.

— Довольно странный способ наладить отношения. 

— Я вообще в этом плох. Но моё утверждение достаточно правдиво. Массовые убийства и присоединение к мутанту-террористу.

— То есть это уже утверждение?

— Чувак, ты не помогаешь, — говорит Максимофф, выдыхая. — Я тут пытаюсь создать диалог, а ты только пялишься на меня, и это очень нервирует.

— Я не монстр, Пьетро, — устало говорит Магнето. — У всех моих поступков есть причины.

— Причины? Серьёзно? Вот это вот эпохальное уничтожение цивилизации на прошлой неделе с психопатом ещё какие-то причины имеет?

— Я потерял семью.

— Все теряют семьи, а кто-то их и вовсе не имеет. Думаешь, страдаешь ты один? А как быть тем, у кого нет способности гнуть металл? Что им делать? 

— Им не повезло.

— О как, — Пьетро качает головой. — Ну да. Им не повезло, поэтому они не будут пытаться убить кого-то, а просто попытаются жить дальше.

— Маловат ты для подобных нотаций, — недовольно замечает Леншерр.

— Кто-то должен тебе их читать.

— Кажется, в моей жизни появился ещё один Чарльз, — почему-то сказанное Эриком сильно злит Пьетро. 

— Я не навязываюсь, — говорит он убеждённо, Магнето смотреть на сына не нужно, чтобы понять: именно навязывается; такому дай палец, руку по локоть откусит. В общем-то, сам Эрик был не лучше. К примеру, Чарльза он считает целиком своим, даже если находится от него за тысячи миль и никакой связи с ним не имеет. Возможно, эта черта досталась Пьетро именно от него.

— Как твоя мать? — вдруг спрашивает Эрик, ощущая ностальгию по прошедшему времени. Максимофф вскидывается и недоверчиво смотрит на отца.

— Нормально, о тебе не вспоминает, — Леншерр кивает, не зная, что ещё можно сказать этому оболтусу, но Пьетро заговаривает сам. Он вообще не слишком молчаливый, даже странно, как это он не разболтал об их родстве в первый же день. 

— Ты ведь уедешь от Чарльза?

— Я думал остаться здесь хотя бы на полгода.

— Зачем? Разве ты не хочешь собрать очередную банду головорезов и устроить революцию? — Магнето усмехается и подходит к кофемашине. Внезапно он чувствует, как скованные до этого мышцы расслабляются, а ком в горле пропадает. Эрик засыпает кофе в машину ровно на две чашки и щёлкает по кнопке включения.

— Ты мне льстишь, — отвечает Леншерр.

— Да нет, чувак, как я могу льстить террористу? — Эрику кажется, что Максимофф намеренно хочет довести его. Любому другому, кстати говоря, уже давно бы прилетело в лоб чем-нибудь тяжёлым и металлическим за подобную развязность. Леншерр молчит, достаёт две кружки из шкафа и ставит на кухонный стол, отодвигая цветастые пакеты с чипсами и сладостями Максимоффа. 

— Извини, — говорит Пьетро, видимо понимая, что сказал что-то не то. — На самом деле, я был вне себя от радости, когда узнал, кто ты.

— Что я — террорист? — ехидно спрашивает Эрик. 

— Ну, это по-своему круто. Я пью с молоком, — сообщает Пьетро, наблюдая, как Леншерр разливает кофе. Эрик достаёт молоко и ставит перед Максимоффом.

— Я был зол, — вдруг говорит Пьетро. Леншерр замирает, а потом оборачивается к нему. — Мистик взяла меня с собой, чтобы я рассказал тебе и повлиял на твоё решение. А я стоял как дурак и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, потому что это было нечестно. Почему я должен об этом говорить? Почему ты ничего не знаешь обо мне? И я злился, что ты видишь во мне всего лишь мутанта, очередного подопечного Чарльза. А ведь я пришёл туда ради тебя. А ты… Ты даже не догадывался, — Максимофф смолкает и недоверчиво смотрит на Эрика.

— Если бы я знал о твоём существовании, меня бы там не было, — мягко говорит Леншерр. 

— Наличие Чарльза тебя не остановило, — фыркает Пьетро, вытирая заслезившиеся глаза. Эрик усмехается, раздумывая о том, что должно быть слухи об их отношениях с Ксавьером появились раньше, чем сами отношения. 

— Чарльз может сам о себе позаботиться.

— А ты? — упрямо спрашивает Пьетро.

— И я тоже.

— Напомнить, как мы познакомились? — язвительно спрашивает Максимофф. — Ты сидел в самой охраняемой тюрьме Пентагона. А я, если мне не изменяет память, вытащил тебя из неё. Так что мы нужны тебе. 

— Ты и Чарльз? — уточняет на всякий случай Эрик.

— Все мы: Мистик, школа и мутанты. Для многих ты — герой. Хотя я бы посоветовал им обследоваться у психиатра, потому что ты не можешь нравиться адекватным людям. 

— Меня они не волнуют.

— А я? — наконец спрашивает Максимофф. Леншерра удивляет эта откровенность; ещё больше его поражает то, что мальчишка требует её от него. По части эмоций Эрик — порядочный кретин, если не сказать больше — калека, не умеющий толком переживать ничего, кроме ненависти. Хуже того, к дорогим для него людям он относится без всякой осторожности, потому что уверен, что всё равно потеряет их. Так он относится к Чарльзу, также он будет относиться к Пьетро. Но если Ксавьер знает Эрика лучше его самого и всё прекрасно понимает и не требует большего, то Пьетро этого понять не сможет, он не умеет читать мысли, и он совершенно точно не поймёт, почему Леншерр становится конченным психом, когда у него пытаются отнять свободу или ещё хуже — члена семьи. Поэтому Эрику придётся наступить себе на горло и ответить на долбанный вопрос, иначе мальчишка сбежит от него, а у Магнето и так нет ничего, кроме идеи господства мутантов над людьми.

— Я останусь, а когда придёт время уйти, если придёт такое время, я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.

— А до тех пор?

— Умеешь играть в шахматы? — вдруг спрашивает Эрик. 

— Это для стариков, — заявляет Пьетро и отпивает из поставленной перед ним кружки кофе. — Но, думаю, я быстро их освою, моя скорость мышления превышает твою раз в десять.

Прежде чем Эрик успевает понять, что происходит, перед ним на столе оказывается шахматная доска с фигурами.

— Белые или чёрные? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Леншерр. 

— Белые ходят первыми? — уточняет Максимофф, Эрик кивает.

— Тогда я выбираю их.

Конец.


End file.
